Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of selector infected WIXOSS. The episode premiered on June 12th, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters ''' *Hatsu Kominato *Rūko Kominato *Tama *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Mayu *Hitoe Uemura *Hitoe's Mother *Miyako Kominato (Rūko's Mother) (Mentioned in phone call) *Iona Urazoe *Urith '''Cards Ruko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko ** Tama, Half Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko ** Tama, Full Moon Miko * Gothic Boundary * Mitsurugi, Treasured Instrument * Kukri, Small Sword * Bonya, Small Bow * Mikagami, Treasured Instrument * Square, Medium Shield Hitoe's Deck * Yuzuki (TCG) ** Yuzuki Zero ** Yuzuki One ** Yuzuki Two ** Yuzuki Three ** Yuzuki Four * Carnelian, Natural Stone * Opalal, Natural Stone * Suberia, Natural Plant * Unwanted Impulse Other Cards * Octo, Water Phantom * Shark Lance, Water Phantom Synopsis New secrets unravel with the mysterious girl, Mayu. Iona gathers the Selectors to have battles, with an ulterior motive in Iona's mind... (Source: Funimation.com) Recap Rūko returns home to find the date, time, and location for Iona's Selector-gathering "fan event". She then heads to the location to investigate it, finding a huge tower under construction. Whilst they are there, Rūko declares to Yuzuki and Tama, her desire to battle Iona because she has a wish now–-----to save everyone who had become LRIGs and return them to the real world. Yuzuki warns her against this wish, reminding Rūko that LRIGs can only grant wishes that a normal girl can achieve, and tells her what Mayu said about ungrantable wishes: while most wishes can be granted, some cannot, and a LRIG must be able to grant the wish to escape the card. If the wish cannot be granted or the LRIG refuses to grant it, the Eternal Girl disappears. Tama then speaks up, telling Rūko and Yuzuki that she feels as if she has the power to return the LRIGs to normal, but does not know how. Yuzuki then relates something else Mayu told her: that not all Eternal Girls were normal girls, and there may be special girls among them with mysterious powers. Yuzuki suggests that Tama may be one of those girls. Yuzuki still advises Rūko not to go through with it, as Rūko might become a LRIG. Later in the day, Rūko encounters Hitoe, who demands Yuzuki back. Hitoe takes Yuzuki from Rūko and runs to the car, but not before saying to Rūko that she will also participate in Iona's fan event, and telling her to save her words for the battlefield. As Rūko returns home, she runs into her grandma having a calm, yet angry telephone conversation with Rūko's mother. Her grandmother tells her Rūko's mother that there's no use blaming herself for what has happened, not anymore, and that she won't have her daughter pretending to be Rūko's mother anymore. Hatsu then admits that her daughter was right in her claim about not being a fit parent, and that opinion hasn't changed one bit. Rūko's grandmother then senses Rūko's presence and ends the call. As her grandmother greets her, Rūko asks if the phone call was from her mother, to which she sadly nods. Rūko then tells her grandmother that she has thought of a wish. She continues by recalling how when she was little, her mom and dad were always fighting; despite supposedly being close and how it made her sad. She states that back then she thought that if she got close to someone, then she would get hurt, so she became afraid of connecting with anyone (except for her grandmother and brother). She admits that she believed that she didn't need anyone else, but since she moved to this city and became friends with Yuzuki and Hitoe that has changed for her now. She now thinks that it is okay to connect with someone. Hearing this, Rūko's grandmother reminds Rūko what she asked her about the other day, and asks if her wish is for these friends of her and if it is something bad. Rūko immediately denies that it is bad, and hesitantly says that it's a good thing or so she thinks. Her grandmother then consoles her by saying how Rūko has a good heart, and that if she is doing it for her friend's sake then she is probably on the right track, and that she should do what she needs to do. Happy, Rūko starts crying and hugs her grandmother. In Rūko's room, Tama questions Rūko's desire to battle, stating that she doesn't want to battle if it meant losing Rūko. Rūko comforts her by telling her about what life would be like if Tama was a normal girl and promises to always be with her. The next day, Rūko departs for Iona's fan event. Once there, Iona explains the details of the event to all of the Selectors in the room: this is a Selectors-only WIXOSS Party single-elimination tournament, and with the large number of Selectors gathered, some are bound to achieve their wishes. The Selector who reaches the end will fight Iona. As Rūko progresses through the matches, she finds herself matched up against Hitoe. After some initial attempts at talking, Hitoe, Yuzuki, Rūko, and Tama engage in combat. On the top of the tower, Iona is seen telling Urith that she can't sense any Eternal Girls being born yet. Urith passes it off with an "Oh well," and then mentions how on the other hand, a lot of girls have lost their 3rd battles as a result. She then mysteriously says to herself that she'll make her way there, to the white room, where "she is waiting," Demonstrating that Iona already knows about Mayu and the truth of the Selector system. Back in the battlefield, as Rūko begins telling Hitoe about how she hates battles where they can't have fun like they used to and reminds Hitoe of the fun battles that the three of them shared, Yuzuki realizes that Hitoe still has lingering memories of their friendship, Yuzuki attempts to make Hitoe remember, causing Hitoe intense pain. Rūko yells at Yuzuki to stop forcing her to remember, but Yuzuki retorts by asking if Rūko really wants Hitoe to remain like this, to have not only her life, but their lives controlled by these battles. Yuzuki then states her desire to be best friends with both Hitoe and Rūko again. Rūko agrees with Yuzuki and begs Hitoe to remember, despite Hitoe objections. Hitoe tells the two of them to stop because she just wants her wish granted. Hitoe then pulls out the green scrunchie that she bought with Rūko and Yuzuki, implying that she has already remembered everything. Meanwhile, on top of the tower, Iona declares to an Urith that her next battle will be her final battle as Iona Urazoe. Urith then goes on to say that while she has had fun battling and beating opponents with her, she is not going to miss her one bit, but even so she will stick with Iona until the end. Featured Battle Rūko Kominato vs Unknown Selector #1 - Rūko Wins Hitoe Uemura vs Rūko Kominato - Still Ongoing Notes * It is revealed that if an LRIG (who has taken possesion of their Selector's body via the oath) is incapable of granting their Selector's wish or reneges on their side of the contract by refusing to grant their Selector's wish, then that LRIG will permanently disappear. Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation